MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU
by ItsJustAWeekend
Summary: He was a guy living in poverty. She was a girl living in luxury, but both have the same thing in common. They were in pain, inside and out though they don't want to show it. When both collided, their whole world changes. Little did they know their story gets a bit complicated as they grow feelings for each other.


**MY HEART BELONGS TO YOU**

 _He was a guy living in poverty. She was a girl living in luxury but both have the same thing in common. They were in pain, inside and out though they don't want to show it. When both collided, their whole world changes. Little did they know their story gets a bit complicated as they grow feelings for each other._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **PERCY**_

Annabeth, Her name is even more enchanting when I say it. The most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on since I saved her from a gang war. She was amazing, smart, generous, beautiful and kind. I was the happiest man alive when she finally became my girlfriend. I just hoped that this feeling lasted longer.

"He's in cardiac arrest! Bring out the- "

I can see and hear people shouting, going back and forth trying to cure the body that was there. As I look closer, I found myself asking. 'Is that me?' Many questions began to pile up like, 'What happened to me?' 'Who are these people?' 'What am I doing here?' And 'Who am I?'

As I go around the area, I see a door that leads to the outside of the room. I went outside not by opening the door but going through it. Apparently, I was a ghost, confused of what happened.

"Please bring him back! Please save him!" I heard a familiar voice and found myself looking at the source of the voice. It was a woman with blonde hair and she was begging the doctor about something. As I looked closer to her then it struck me, I remembered everything. All the questions I asked before were now answered clearly as I looked at her at first glance.

"Annabeth" I whispered. I tried to call her, let her know I'm here that I'm alright but it was no good. I can't reach her, can't talk to her because I was a ghost.

 _ **ANNABETH**_

1 YEAR AGO

Everything seems to go against me and I don't know why. I have always been a good person, a perfect daughter that he wanted but it was still not enough. Not to him. Yes him, my Dad. He was my hero but ever since mom left, he began to drown himself through work. Endless times of him not coming home or coming home late at night. He doesn't even look at me in the eye anymore and I didn't know why until last night.

I just arrived home when I heard one of the maid's gossip about me and my dad. They said that the reason that he doesn't look or talk to me anymore is because I look too much of my mom and it reminds him of her and how hurt he is when she left us.

It came to my mind that I should runaway, to lessen his burden about these feelings he had and so I did. Little did I know it turned out to be such a bad idea.

It was a cold Friday night and the busy streets of New York was never ending. I was cold and hungry. Good thing I packed all the things I needed. As a child of Athena, I should always be ready.

I laughed at the thought. A child of Athena is an inside joke we have between my mother and I. Since my mom was named after the Greek goddess of wisdom, the inside joke of the children of Athena being smart and wise were always a laugh to us when I was younger. How long that was. I didn't pay attention where I was going till, I heard gun shots and screams and then I knew I was in big trouble and I was terrified.

 _ **PERCY**_

Times like this makes you think how life would be if you have everything. How you have money to pay and not struggle your financial and needs in life. Ever since my mom died, I've been on the run ever since. On the run of foster care and other stupid and useless child care services that they think it's for 'the best'. It's never the best because we live in a world with cruel and ruthless human beings. How did you think my mom died? By sickness? No! She was completely fine until that punk of a pig killed her! Gabe, that ruthless scoundrel killed my mother and he is going to pay. Yes, he is in prison but him living doesn't make me enough to be satisfied.

"-ce… Percy? Yo Perce? PERCY!"

"Huh? What?" I looked back at the person who is in front of me. Oh, I was still here? Great.

"Can you pay attention? This is the 5th time I called you from your daydreaming shenanigans. You okay bud?"

Grover, a co-worker and buddy of mine. He has been helping me since I was found by his family trying to steal stuff from their yard. Since then they saved me. I didn't have a proper education, but they allowed me to work at their shop for years. As I grow older, I didn't want to grow depended of them so I told them I would move out and found work on my own. I knew they are struggling with money and that was one of the reasons I moved out in the first place. I was lucky enough to find a job as a janitor at a university. It doesn't pay much but it still helps pay the bills. I do double shifts just to pay for my rentals and for food.

"Yeah man. Just exhausted that's all" I smiled at him. I didn't want him to worry

"Are you sure? I mean you should relax man. Since I last saw you, You were busting your butt trying to help pay rent and now look at you. You look like a hobo that has been lingering around the streets at night"

"Well I do need the money G-man. How else do I need to pay for my financial needs?"

Grover sighed "I know but you should not overwork yourself. Why don't you stay with us for a few months so that you won't be living in that crap whole you call yourself a home"

I roll my eyes at him "Okay first of all, it's not a crap whole. It's a small apartment room and second dude its cheap and third the landlady is pretty nice and considerate sometimes. She even lets me get away with overdue payment"

"Yeah and for what? I know there's a catch to that"

"Well I need to clean the bathrooms at each apartment rooms right but it's okay"

"Yeah, It's still not considered as being 'Considerate' dude".

"Yeah but I'm fine with it besides I don't want to burden you guys anymore. You guys done enough really"

He sighs. "Okay fine but if something bad happens just call us okay. Were just one call away and I will always be there for you man" He smiles

I smiled back at him "Yeah thanks G-man"

"Anytime bro"

I walked to my usual route back to my apartment when I hear gunshots and screams. Great not again, don't they get tired of this? These gang members really need to get a life. I was about to turn back when I saw a girl with a luggage.

Crap what is she doing here?! Doesn't she know this is a gang prone war zone? I've been debating myself if I should save her or not. I mean I don't really want to get involved because these guys mean business and I don't want to be a part of it. But I also don't want her to get killed. Ugh me and my hero antics. This girl is going to be the death of me.

 _Okay guys that's a wrap for the first chapter and I hope you liked this one. I started this of when I was in a resort with my family and friends and when I heard this song it just came to me you know? Well I have my own interpretation of the song and it was also inspired by a video I saw few years ago. It really made me cry. I know what I'm going to do with this story so stay tune for more of this one. So yeah. Hope to see you guys next time. Seyah my fwends!_

 _ItsJustAWeekend_


End file.
